


Persona 4 wedgies

by Supenku



Series: Persona 4 wedgies [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boyshorts, F/F, F/M, Panties, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Tighty-Whities, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji, Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Persona 4 Protagonist/Shirogane Naoto, Seta Souji/Shirogane Naoto
Series: Persona 4 wedgies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Trade Secrets

_I’m off for the year! Feel free to come by when you have a weekend for a girl’s only sleepover~ <3 No need to knock ;) _ _  
_ _-Love, Risette_

Naoto Shirogane chuckles to herself as she looks back over the text message from Rise Kujikawa on her way to see her. While normally in garb similar in fashion to Sherlock Holmes, and more than befitting her role as a detective, she was instead dressed in her casual summer outfit, consisting of a white tank-top, blue undershirt, navy blue slacks, and no hat this time to cover her short blue hair, reaching only as low as the back of her neck. As a result, she has no trouble walking her way to the old tofu shop at the Central Shopping District in the refreshing air. She had packed a bag of necessities for the trip: pajamas, toothbrush, fresh change of clothes, etc. ‘Simple is crucial to any visit.’ Her policy was useful for any occasion, and she was not going to stop following this any time soon.

 _I hope Rise-chan approves of me visiting in this._ She nervously thinks to herself. As close friends, this was no problem. But now they’re in a relationship; one kept long-distance for the past couple years now. Naoto has always felt she had no sense of fashion, especially compared to someone like Rise Kujikawa: a charming idol who has been famous in show business for as long as she’s known her and, with it, an undeniably prominent sense of fashion. With this fact came a nervousness that was more ridiculous than it needed to be. Before she knew it, she was already in front of her door. Taking a deep breath, she opens it. “I’m he-”

Before the words can leave her mouth, Rise’s running embrace put Naoto tenderly in Rise’s arms. After the surprise fades away, Naoto relaxes in her arms and hugs her in return. “It’s great to see you, Naoto-kun!” Rise cheerfully exclaims as her bear hug grows to the point that it could rival Teddie’s.

“Y-You too, Rise-chan!” Naoto responds as she endures the _squish_ she was experiencing, both around her waist and against Rise’s bosom.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rise finally lets go of Naoto, letting her gaze over her. Her copper-colored pigtails accents her charming appearance, as well as her flower-designed, orange tank-top and long white pants. _Even in the same outfit, she looks more beautiful than ever._ Naoto thinks to herself with a blush across her face.

“I’ve been waiting for this chance to invite you here! Please, come in!” The idol energetically insists as she pulls the shorter, more androgynous girl inside.

“O-Okay!” Naoto had been to the tofu shop less often than she has intended, and has close to never gotten a chance to see Rise’s room. It’s.. surprisingly less extravagant than she expected, yet a little more, as well. The small room was covered in different souvenirs from Rise’s time going to different places. Other than that, there was a shelf of books and magazines of different ways to keep one’s body looking beautiful, a full closet of fashionable outerwear ( _I normally only see her in one or two sets when she’s here in Inaba.._ ) and a full-sized futon with a large, pink blanket on top.

“So yeah, this is my room. It’s a little small, but I don’t mind so much. I got my grandma to a nice spa resort for the weekend, so we have the house to ourselves, anyway.” Rise explains as she digs around in a cabinet.

“I think it’s quite lovely.” Naoto lightly praises. She was used to a more spacious room back at her own grandfather’s, but she welcomed the change in pace.

“Thanks,” Rise responds as she pulls out a stack of cards. “Anyway, want to play while we catch up on stuff?”

“That would be nice.” Naoto nods as they sit across from each other with a mat in between them.

After talks about cases in Shinjuku, concerts in Osaka, the moment where Inaba’s biggest softie delinquent Kanji Tatsumi finally got brave enough to ask a certain one of them out, only to be politely turned down, and what all else had been happening in Inaba as of late, Rise eventually put the cards back away with a yawn. “We should go ahead and get changed for the night, Naoto-kun.” She informs as she starts to take off her t-shirt right in front of her, causing Naoto to immediately turn away.

“Y-Yeah, that would be best.” Naoto responds, turning red in the face, as she fumbles around to pull her pajamas out of her bag.

“You’re so cute when you’re blushing, Naoto-kun.” Rise teases as she turns away to continue changing.

A few moments later, Naoto had fully gotten dressed in her fuzzy, two-pieced, plaid pajamas. Matching her typical aesthetic, they were a navy blue base with a mix of sky blue and traditional blue lines, fitting all the way to her wrists, as well as to her heels. “O-Okay, I’m done now.”

“Same. Just looking for something I dropped.” Rise replies.

“Dropped? Something I can he- _WHOA_!” Naoto jumps back like a scared rabbit, blushing like mad as she was met with Rise’s panty-clad bottom only a couple feet away from her face. Tonight, the idol opted for an oversized black t-shirt, knee-high white socks, and a pair of panties riding ever so slightly up her butt. Compared to what Naoto was used to from her own attire, this pair of underwear was much more sexy, being a shade of pink all around, along with a hot pink waistband, pastel pink frills, and small hearts adorned of every color under the rainbow. Clearly, Rise had no sense of shame around her girlfriend tonight.

Picking up a pair of glasses, she puts them on and faces Naoto. “Heh, make you feel nostalgic?” Rise asks with a devilish grin across her face, completely in contrast to Naoto’s currently timid expression.

“I-I suppose.” Naoto manages to respond, prompting Rise to giggle.

“You know, my breasts have gotten pretty big over the last couple years. Don’tcha think?” Rise was seductively pulling the front of her shirt down to emphasize her cleavage as she crept up to Naoto.

Naoto clears her throat. “Y-Yeah, they have.” She still can’t help but shyly turn away.

Deciding playtime was over for now, Rise puts up a tone that is ever so slightly more serious. “Anyway, I wanted to talk about our boyfriend.”

This immediately lights Naoto’s expression up. It wasn’t too long ago that they agreed to be polyamorous with the mutual man they loved: Yu Narukami.

At 19, Yu is one of the strongest people they had ever met, in terms of will and confidence, cementing him as a natural leader during the time of the Midnight Channel only a few years back. While Narukami had moved on past those events without a partner, Rise and Naoto both had started to like him as more than just a friend and teammate. Thus, when both women had their 2nd anniversary, all three consented to an open relationship.

“I’m listening.” Naoto says, staring intently at Rise.

“So, I was thinking about ways for all three of us to spice up our threesome. It’s pretty obvious that, if we’re going to get kinky, he’s a _Dom_ , and I’m a _Switch_.” She explains. Without Rise explaining the meanings, the detective can deduce from context their terminology right away.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Naoto responds, going with the flow.

“You, Naoto..” Rise trails off before giggling. “Totally a _Sub_.”

“W-What do you mean?” Naoto asks nervously. “T-That’s preposterous.” Her protests attempt to hide her contemplation. Rise would know better than her, but Naoto doubts she would be “totally a Sub”.

“Here, let’s see if you can do some things.” Rise says before putting herself in a spread eagle pose. She grips the legholes of her petite panties and tugs them up the lips of her vulva. “Nn, would you do this in front of _Senpai_?” She asks with a grunt and a sultry tone.

“N-No, I couldn’t possibly!” Naoto says, as red in the face as Yukiko Amagi’s attire.

“Maybe _this_ then?” Rise turns herself around so her ass is facing Naoto and brings those same legholes slowly up the crack. “‘Senpai, look at your seductive little _slut_ ~ <3’”

Naoto shakes her head like mad, but can not help but to look at Rise’s appealing poses and movements. Seeing Rise flaunt herself in these ways was driving Naoto to a feeling that she didn’t often get a chance to feel, even when alone. It no doubt drives her curiosity.

Rise crawls over to Naoto. “You’re definitely not a Dom. You might be a little Switchy, but,” Rise tries to find the words before a grin crawls over her face. “Turn around.”

Naoto trusts Rise knows what she’s doing, so she turns herself around. She feels Rise start to slide her fingers down Naoto’s back, then brush against her sides to send mild, pleasant chills through her skin. _Perhaps I am more of a Sub?_ Naoto ponders as, soon, the digits start to reach her fuzzy bottom. The detective prince is left flustered, but is deeply enjoying this attention. Rise pushes her hands down the pajama bottoms and feels over Naoto’s underwear. _I-It’s so embarrassing,_ Naoto thinks to herself. She chose a pretty dorky pair that day, and wasn’t sure if Rise would tease her over them. Then the fingers grip on her waistband, just above the waist of her pajamas, and Naoto realizes too late what Rise had in mind during Naoto’s nervous bliss.

“Up they go!” Rise cheerfully exclaims as Naoto’s unmentionables shoot up her ass.

“Eep! _W-Wedgie_ !” Naoto squeaks as her dark green boyshorts with paw prints are pulled up her rear in a very familiar feeling. Back in school, when she was still explicitly considered a “boy” to her classmates, she would get picked on, and would receive wedgies. At the time, however, she would instead wear tighty whities, much to their glee. Eventually she moved on to boyshorts once that all died down, as they were a more “adult” to her. This time, however, the feeling is somehow _better_ . Rise put her in a good mood inside, and now _she_ was the one wedgying her, not some nameless bullies.

“Aww, what a cute reaction, Naoto-kun!” Rise teases as the pair is dragged far enough out of her bottoms that even the legholes were starting to pop up. “Such a nice, stretchy little pair, too.”

“T-That’s not- What does this have to do with what we were discussing?” Naoto asks, flustered as Rise’s grip doesn’t lax in putting Naoto in her place.

“Let me impart some secrets of the trade onto you: Dom boys and girls _love_ this.” Rise starts to explain with a seductive undertone as the upward motion leaves Naoto clutching her crotch.

“Nn!” Naoto grips her legs and bites her lip. _Yeah, I see what she means now with me being a Sub._ She realizes in her head. “T-They do?”

“Doms love this kind of _control_ . Especially when they know they’ll make their subbys happy, too.” Rise continues as the pair go further than Naoto could ever imagine them going. “Whether it be to a timid little nerd like you, or cute little idol like me, they wouldn’t _hesitate_ to use this kind of teasing.”

Naoto gasps out during all this. “I-I suppose I wouldn’t mind trying it with Narukami-kun,” She concludes as Rise lets go to let the pair snap back in place.

“It’s settled then!” Rise pushes Naoto playfully over (“Oof!” Naoto reacts as she lands softy on her face.) to where she has her butt in the air. “Next time you get to hang with Senpai, you gotta give him a chance to try it out.” She pulls the fuzzy pajamas bottom down, exposing Naoto’s round, wedgied bottom.

“I-If you say so- wait, what are you doing now?” Naoto nervously asks as the dainty fingers unfurl her pajama bottoms.

“Just showing you the next step in this.” Rise holds onto her girlfriend’s boyshorts. “And.. _spank_!” Rise’s free hand swats against Naoto’s ass.

“ _Eek_!” Naoto reacts, embracing her inner mouse as the palm collides with her tender, sensitive ass. “I-I might need some getting used to with all this.” She admits.

“You will, Naoto-kun.” Rise assures gently, much to Naoto’s relief, as another spank collides with her bottom.

“Hnngh!” Naoto clenches her hands, starting to enjoy this treatment.

“Tug, and _spank_ ! Tug, and _spank_!” Rise repeats the process of wedgying her boyshorts and smacking her ass, letting Naoto slip comfortably into submission.

“Rise-chan!” Naoto is enraptured in Rise’s treatment and can bear it no longer. She sits up, pajamas now around her knees, and kisses Rise’s lips passionately. The brunette idol returns the salutation, but keeps her charge by slipping a knee between the submissive detectives thighs, rubbing it against her glistened, firmly wedged pussy. Happily accepting this, and letting out the built up emotion for the last couple years, Naoto makes out tenderly with her, letting their tongues dance in each others’ mouths. Having decided to not give up her domineering position and rams Naoto’s underwear back up her back, leading Naoto to moan between kisses. After several minutes, each one equalling a lifetime, they let each other go with panting breaths.

“Phew,” Rise breathes out, delighted by how well of a natural kisser Naoto is. “I have no idea where you get that from, but wow.” Naoto can not help but chuckle at this praise. Catching her breath, Rise continues. “Do you got anything dorkier than those?” Rise asks, notioning the stretched pair, now forming a whaletail down Naoto’s bottom.

Naoto, also catching her breath, nods. “Y-Yeah, I have some of my old briefs back at home. Th-They’re men’s briefs, though. Fully cotton white.” She nervously responds. Some habits never truly die hard, and some detectives never quite grow tall or big enough to never fit in old underwear again.

Rise giggles, knowing exactly what she means. “ _Perfect_.”


	2. Briefed Detective

_ MEETING PLACE: UR DORM; Y/N PLZ RESPOND _

_ -Naoto Shirogane _

A notification pops up while I’m going through my Summer class studies.  _ Good, I needed a break. _ I think to myself as I grab the phone on the desk and bring the message up. I smile and waste no time in my response:

_ Sure, I’m free all day. _

-Yu Narukami

Entering my message, I look back over my studies and see that I only have a couple pages left. I decide to finish up on what I have, and look over a couple dictionary entries that pique my interest. I feel like my **Knowledge** has increased. Though that could just be the headache I got from the complicated subject matter. Can’t tell the difference at this point.

_ UNDERSTOOD. ETA: 15 MIN. _

_ -Naoto Shirogane _

If I didn’t know better, I’d think this was a business meeting. Though, knowing my girlfriend, this is just how she gets her points across. Closing my textbook, I get the room ready to at least look  _ presentable _ . Books lined up properly on their shelves, trash put in the bin, Yosuke’s porn mags under the fut- in the trash where they belong, and covers straightened properly.

Exactly 15 minutes after that text, well after I get done with the prep work, I hear the doorbell. I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth before opening the door to see the visitor.

“T-Thank you for having me, Senpai.” Naoto greets nervously with a small bow. It’s only been a few years since we first met, and she’s more beautiful than ever. Her navy blue hair is still reaching just down to the back of her neck, and she’s outfitted with her light blue, button-up shirt, yellow tie, and black slacks. The trademark, blue detective cap I’m used to seeing her wear is still present on top of her head.

“It’s no problem, Naoto.” I respond as I kneel down to softly kiss her lips and bring her in for a hug, leading her to slowly return each favor. “It’s been too long.”

She clears her throat. “Quite,” She agrees as we let go and she looks me eye to eye. Attempting to keep her calm composition, she smiles and grips at her bag. As much as she’s trying to hide it, it’s only natural that she’s been looking forward to this from just a glance into her eyes.

“Go ahead and come in.” I politely state as I step aside to let her in. The dorm room I’m in is pretty standard, all things considered, but the walls are thick enough that I can’t her what goes on in the nearby rooms. Convenient for peacefully studying. Soon, we reach my room.

“I see your arrangements from your old room have carried over.” Naoto notes as she looks over the area with keen eyes.

“Well, if it’s not broke,” I chuckle to myself. “Go ahead and set that bag anywhere.”

“Right!” Naoto nods and sets her bag down nearby where my own bookbag is before sitting at a chair in front of a small table.

“Coffee?” I ask my guest.

“Just water, please.” She responds politely. Almost forgot it just wasn’t for her.

“As long as you don’t mind it being from the tap.” I head to the small enclave that could only vaguely be called a kitchen, which is just the right size for a dorm room setting. “Hope you don’t mind, I’m on a budget right now, so I can’t offer much else. College is kicking my ass enough as it is. I practically breathe this bean juice at this point.”

“It’s quite alright. I have confidence you’ll make it through.” Naoto responds encouragingly. Hearing that from her brings a smile to my face.

“Thanks for that,” I pour the brewed, cheap coffee in a mug, and run some water into a glass before handing it over to her. I sit at the opposite chair. “Here.”

“Much obliged, Senpai.” She blushes and takes small sips from the glass before momentarily setting it back down.

Suddenly, a pair of Teddie-made glasses fall from one of her breast pockets.  _ Or was it possibly flicked out?  _ I saw her fingers move out of the corner of my eye before they fell. Regardless, she bends over to pick up the pair. Between her light blue shirt and her black slacks, I see what appears to be a white, cotton waistband just above a large amount of white, cotton fabric. My mouth curls into a smirk.

“Naoto-kun and I were trying out some naughty stuff, and we came up with something she really likes!” Rise, Naoto and I’s mutual girlfriend, tells me over the phone.

“That so?” I respond, curious on what could possibly run through the assumed non-existent gutter of the Detective Prince’s mind.

“So, what you’ll need to do is this: When you see Naoto-kun’s underwear sticking up, you need to..”

_ Right, so  _ this _ is what she was talking about. _ I walk over to her. “Need some help?”

“Don’t worry. Just retrieving these.” She responds hurriedly.  _ I hope this works, _ She thinks, going along with Rise’s suggestion to “give this a try, in case he likes it”.

“What a surprise. I’m just retrieving something, too.” I slyly respond, as I grip the back of her soft waistband.

“Retrieving wh- EEK!” Her underwear is sharply pulled further out of her slacks and up the length of her back. The soft cotton brushed against my fingertips must be feeling rough with where they’re going in her. “ _ W-Wedgie _ !!” She exclaims, adorably.

“Tighty whities?” I curiously ask as I hold her in place with the undergarments.

“It was lau-” Naoto hurriedly attempts to protest.

“‘Laundry day’? I might not be nearly the detective you are, but I think I have an idea what your intentions are.” I press the weight of my arms further up to lift her to her toes.

“Nngh!” She bites her lip to endure my rough treatment. “N-Nothing gets by you, Senpai.” She finally admits. She informs me that she used to wear this type of pair back in school, and got bullied in them. But upon learning her enjoyment of being wedgied by Rise, she decided to try bringing them back upon her suggestion.

“Rise thought of that? She’s chock full of surprises,” Withholding my prior knowledge from her, I admit this is something I didn’t think she’d come up with in the first place. Though, considering the playful pop idol, it wouldn’t be farfetched.

“I am inclined to agr-  _ HAHN _ !” I lift her drawers up high enough now to lift the petite woman off her feet. “You’re thoroughly enjoying this,  _ aren’t  _ you, Senpai?”

“What gave you that idea?” In my hands, Naoto is left dangling.

“Will not dignify that with a response,” Naoto retorts. I can’t see it from here, but I can tell there’s an all too familiar frown on her blushing face.

“Here, I think I’ll enjoy myself  _ now _ .” I add as I bounce her up and down, leading her pants to very slowly slide down her waist.

“Nn! Gah! Hah.. Only. You. Senpai.” Her mix of frustration, embarrassment, and delight is refreshing.

I stop the bounces momentarily. “You all right with all this, Naoto?”

Without hesitation, she nods. “Y-Yeah, it’s just that I never expected to receive these from you,”

“It’s fun, so I can’t object.” I respond. Before I can say anything further, Naoto’s pants drop right to her ankles, letting her wedgied ass flaunt in the air.

“T-This is embarrassing..” She trails off in her now permanent blush as I set her down.

“I think it looks cute.” I respond with a more optimistic approach. Naoto, however, sees it as anything but as she turns around.

“S-Senpai,” She responds with a large pout on her face and a… very noticeable cameltoe.

“Up through there, huh,” I cup my hand below my chin as I peer down at the spot, which Naoto is quick to notice as she covers the spot.

“Stop staring! It’s not cute..” She trails off as she looks away, blushing. An idea forms.

“I went from the back. How bout I try the front this time?” I walk towards her and grip the waistband.

“Wait, stop, Senpai!  _ Safe word _ !” Naoto exclaims, leading me to immediately halt.

“R-Right, got it. Sorry.” I respond, now a little embarrassed, myself.

“It’s all right, Narukami-kun. It’s just, if you’re going to pull from there,” She looks straight up at me, her blushing conflicting with her bravery. “At least let me have something underneath to c-cushion the blow.”

_ Cushion the blow? _ She has a point. They may not work the same, but a hard frontal pull would probably hurt her, nonetheless.  _ But what do I have that’d work? _

“I didn’t bring any spare undergarments, myself.” Naoto readily admits before I can even bring up the option-

_ Of course! _ I think of a solution right away. “Stay put!” I head into my room pull out a drawer.

A few minutes later, I venture back into the living area. “Will these help?” I ask, holding a pair of my dark grey boxer briefs with a black waistband.

“O-One of Senpai’s..!?” Naoto, looking even more flustered than before, shields her eyes away from them, then looks back at them, then away again. At last, she looks them over. “Those will do, I suppose,”

I hand the pair over. “All right, feel free to cha-”

**Slam!** Goes the door to my room; her pants next to my ankles.

“Did she just teleport?” Some things are just best left unanswered, I suppose. I take another sip from my mug.

Another few moments later, and Naoto is back out, sporting her tighty whities over my boxer briefs. “Please don’t stare,”

“Right, it’s for comfort’s sake. No problem.” I assure as she steps in front of me.

She takes a deep breath and holds on to my shoulders. “I’m ready.”

I nod and grip her waistband again. After a heavy amount tension gathers around the pair of us, I melvin (what I learned in a crash course from Rise) the tighty whities up her stomach. Like with the back, they stretch really easily.

“Mmph!” She grips tightly as the boxer briefs attempt to cushion the force of the tug. “H-Harder,” Naoto requests quietly.

Without a word, I give another hard pull, this time pulling them up to just below her breasts.

“ _ A-Ahn _ !”

_ Seems to be working. _ This time, with a firm grasp of her whities and a forceful tug, I reach it towards her collarbone.

“Mmph! Keep going!” She pleads as her hands refuse to leave my shoulders.

I lax my grip and then jerk them up higher, bringing them to her face.

“A-All the way up!” Gripping as tightly as she can, the lustful detective reaches her headspace.

“As you wish.” With a deep breath and all of my strength, I yank the pair over her face and pull them..

_ Just going to quickly move that hat. _

I yank the pair over her face and pull them over her head before placing her hat back on it.

“ _ KYAHN _ !” I hear Naoto cry out, muffled behind the fabric, before falling to her knees. “Hah.. hah..” She grips onto my legs and rests her face against my thigh.

“Doing all right down there?” I lean down and trace my fingers up and down the top of her back.

“Just let me stay like this a little longer, Senpai.” I can’t tell, but she’s likely smiling contently behind her tighty whities.

“I can do that.” I chuckle and continue my comfort. “Let’s get Rise over next time for this, too, yeah?”

“Mmhm,” Naoto nods and relaxes against my legs. “She would not want to miss out on your treatment.”

“That she wouldn’t, Naoto.”


End file.
